


Famous

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Adrien makes a decision. Then instantly regrets it.





	Famous

**Author's Note:**

> More Marinette here than Ladybug somehow.

It’s not that Adrien didn’t try to talk to Ladybug before she left, he definitely did. But it had taken a few moments to compose himself after their encounter. And even longer to transform with how much teasing Plagg was doing. When he finally was able to get out to her she was a veritable ball of energy. It seemed everything she did was hyper-focused and _fast_.

He couldn’t even find it in himself to be jealous that she’d rather kiss him in his civilian form. Because finally, finally, he had a kiss from her he could remember. And if her somewhat erratic behavior was anything to go off of, she was excited too. He tried bantering with her, only to be met with dreamy smiles and vague nods. It would be worrisome if he didn’t know the cause. As it was Adrien was on cloud nine. They took down the Akuma in record time, and as soon as their fists parted she was off. 

Adrien was disappointed of course. Especially when he realized his friend must have also left because of the attack. Not to mention the shoot would have to be rescheduled for the next morning, which would make him late for school. 

He’d tried to be optimistic, tried to tell himself he’d catch her next time. Because no matter how the talk went, they _needed_ to talk. The universe, or at least Hawkmoth seemed determined to keep them apart. While it was completely normal to get an Akuma three times a week at his school, now that he hoped for one, there were none. And even though it was commonplace for them to crop up around him when he was out and about, now there was radio silence.

Not to say that there weren’t Akuma's. They just happened _miles_ away from wherever Adrien was at any given moment. On top of that, instead of finding a safe spot to wait out the attack, his bodyguard immediately drove him home. Which, of course, made it harder to get to Ladybug, to begin with. In fact, there were a couple of fights he hadn’t made it to and it was driving him _mad_. 

“I don’t know what to do Plagg, it's like she’s avoiding me!” Adrien flopped onto his bed after another fight where Ladybug bailed as soon as the fight was over. “But that’s impossible, right?”

“I don’t know kid, ever think you aren’t that great of a kisser?” 

Adrien groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. “She’s not running from Adrien. Just Chat Noir.” The bitterness that had eluded him after their fireworks inducing kiss crept up on him as he stewed.

“Well, You’ve only tried to get her attention as Chat. Adrien hasn’t tried to talk to her.” 

“Adrien doesn’t know who she is though. It’s not like I have her number in my phone, or that I see her every day or something.”

Plagg cackled as he flitted about the room. “Wouldn’t that be something?”

“What would be something is if you were actually helpful”, Adrien grumbled. How was his first kiss (that counted) from his true love so frustrating? 

“Look, kid, you do realize you’re famous, right? Why don’t you ask her on that web thing you are always talking about? You know, where you post those pictures?”

Adrien shot up, scrambling to find his phone. “You think she follows me?” Plagg leveled him with a droll stare. “Right”, he chuckled. “Famous. And Ladybug probably doesn’t make out with every celebrity. Right?” Plagg snorted, which didn’t assuage any of Adrien’s concerns. Which was fine since he hadn’t expected that when they started the conversation. 

It took him a while to set up the post, and he almost forgot to block anyone he didn’t want to see the post. He agonized over sounding too confident, or not confident enough. He was basically calling her out, what if she didn’t think he was worth her time? What if she only showed up because she felt like it was a challenge? What if she didn’t want anyone else to know?

“It’s okay, this is the only way.”

“Careful there. I hear it’s not good when humans talk to themselves.” Adrien swatted at his kwami, knowing he’d dodge with ease.

“Hush. You are no help”

“Excuse me, whose idea was this anyway?” 

Adrien scowled at Plagg before rewording the post. Again. “Fine, if this works, all the Camembert you can eat. For a month.”

“If I knew love advice was all it took to get cheese out of you, I would have said something sooner.” 

Adrien read and reread the text, drew a deep breath, and pressed post. Instantly he felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

“Crap.”

Crap was right. There had been a flock of messages, everything from congratulations to outrage. But _nothing_ from Ladybug. Adrien had stayed up all night reading over every comment, hoping for any sign that she’d even read what he’d said. So he looked awful when he trudged to his desk the next morning.

Well, awful for him. His clothes were still coordinated, and his hair was still in place, but the bags under his eyes had bags. And he might have spilled espresso on his sweater. He was so late, in fact, that even Marinette was in her seat when he stumbled in. Though she looked even worse than him if that was possible. _Was her shirt on backwards?_. She was looking anywhere but at him, and there was no time to talk to her though as the class had already started. 

The whole class was silent excepting a whispered “Duuuuude”, from Nino. He knew there would be questions later, especially if Chloe’s glare was anything to go off of. He almost wished he’d never even bothered last night, but any chance to be closer to His Lady was worth it. She would be worth anything.

The class was excruciating. He was too jittery to actually fall asleep, but he wished he could. Instead, his stomach was in knots, keeping him from focusing on anything. Except for his spiral into hysteria. Madame Bustier seemed to take pity on him, which he had the mind to be grateful for. And somehow the clock made it to lunchtime before his head exploded.

As soon as they were able, his classmates swarmed to his table.

“Are you really gonna meet her?”

“You got some guts Agreste!”

“It’s so romantic, don’t you think?”

“It’s ridiculous I didn’t hear about this sooner, utterly ridiculous!”

“Look, guys, I really don’t want to talk about it,” he started, before he was interrupted again.

“Dude, this is crazy!”

“I hope I’ll get an exclusive after, you aren’t holding out on me, are you?”

He cleared his throat and tried again, “ Now is not the best time, I’m kind of really nervous and-”

He was cut off by a shrill whistle from behind. Everyone snapped their attention to the culprit, Marinette. “C’ mon guys, leave him alone. He doesn’t look too well.” She sidled her way to him, managing to only trip twice. “As class representative, I’m going to take him to the nurse. So, disperse.” She made a shooing motion, and to his surprise, everyone obeyed.

Even Chloé, though not without a remark, “Your tag is under your chin Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien followed close behind her, thankful for her interference. She managed to keep the other students at bay until they made it to the school clinic, which was a miracle. Now that they were alone her bravado deflated, and his thankfulness doubled. 

“I’m sure you want to be alone”, she started finally. “And I’m sure you don’t want to talk about it. But if you did, want to talk about it I mean, I would listen.”

“There’s not much to talk about. I’m an idiot”, he mumbled into his sleeves.

“Nobody thinks you’re an idiot Adrien, why would they? I mean, lots of people want to meet Ladybug-”

“Yeah, most of them don’t use their fame to call her out on social media. I should have figured something else out, but I just couldn’t think of anything, and I’ve been trying to see her for weeks.” Once the dam broke, it seemed it wouldn’t stop. “What if she doesn’t show up? I mean, what if it only meant something to me?” Adrien fought to keep his voice from cracking as he swiped at his eyes. “I mean, she’s _Ladybug_ , she’s, she’s, I can’t even put it into words.” 

Marinette placed her hand tentatively on his own. “What only meant something to you?”

“Our kiss!” He nearly shouted the words and regretted before he finished. “Gosh, I’m sorry Marinette, you're just trying to help, I should be thanking you, not taking all my insecurities out on you.”

“I’m sure she’ll come, Adrien. She’s gotta feel the same. Maybe she’s shy. Or maybe she didn’t realize you cared so much. But I’m sure she’ll show.” Her words were sweet, and the most comfort he’d gotten since this whole thing started, but he was still anxious. Ladybug didn’t know him outside of their few interactions together. Why would she care about him? 

“I guess.”

“Hey, none of that. How about this, if Ladybug doesn’t show, I’ll kick her butt.” Adrien snorted, finally glancing back up at Marinette. She was giggling herself, her nose wrinkled in amusement. “I mean, I’m bluffing, because I know she’ll be there, but. If by some cooky accident you end up in The Twilight Zone and she doesn’t, well, I’ll probably be stronger than her then.” 

“Thanks, Marinette, I needed that.”


End file.
